superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Separation (A Falling Star)
The Seperation is the Chapter 1 of A Falling Star Chapter One Today I discovered a new star. It was just beside the sun, but thanks to it's old age and big size it was about to die. This would be the closest thing man can study for the concept of Black Hole. The truth will finally come out and the invention of a time machine might soon come to life. The only thing that NASA lacks is astronauts. No one would dare risk their lives in order to uncover the truth. "Adeline....I love you but they need an engineer. I'm the only one..qualified to do it." It was only a month before the spaceship takes off towards the star and so far they still lack an astronomer. How ironic isn't it? "I understand Calvin, that's why I'm coming, because just like you they need an astronomer. "But Adeline..what about our child?" Calvin asked. "He's okay, he's only 2 months old Calvin and besides we can't die we still have a wedding to work on." The two of them smiled at each other. Then Calvin hold Adeline's hand and together they walk towards the training grounds. {C}_____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was May 15. Black Truth is about to take of in 3 hours. The astronauts were given their last free time before the take off. Adeline and Calvin decided that they should spend it together. "Adeline I really love you. Is it too late for me to ask you to stay?" Calvin asked "It's too late Calvin, and besides even if the mission failed it's okay. At least I died together with you." And the two kissed but it didn't last long because a few seconds later they were interupted. "Miss Lauri and Mr. Loki, Mr. Smith is looking for the two of you. I think you need to prepare the Black Truth." Adeline and Calvin both break free from their hug, embarassed they both quickly took their coat and went towards the Station. When Adeline and Calvin reached the Station it was pitch black, all the lights were off. Just then two of their friends who are going with them appeared behind them. "Where's Mr.Smith? I thought he needs all of us? And it's pitch dark in here." said Loriel. The moment Loriel said this the lights turned on. A cake was right in front of them. "Surprise!" The whole crew yelled. Just then out of nowhere Mr. Smith hugged the four astronauts and engineers. With a big smile on his face he began to cry. "Good Luck out there, Don't ever die on us okay? Adeline and Calvin we still have a wedding to plan and Loriel your sister is waiting for you. Jace, you know what to do." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Adeline! Use the escape pod!" Jace ordered as he tried regaining control over the spaceship. "But I can't leave all of you here! What about your sister Loriel? What about Cicila, Jace? and Calvin.." "Calvin's dead and we can't risk you dying too! You're pregnant Adeline! Your life is more important than us! Now go!" Loriel began dragging Adeline towards the escape pod attached to the Black Truth. "Adeline..Take care of my little sister and tell Cicilia that Jace loves her till the very end." And with that Adeline was separated from the Black Truth, away from the Black Hole that was trying to pull the Black Truth in. "Why am I the only one being saved? This is unfair! If there is indeed a god why did you let this happen? Why did you let them die? WHY? Why!? Do you want power? Do you want it to change the wheels of fate? A voice said. Thinking it was just a figment of her imagination Adeline didn't bother replying but then she changed her mind as she remembers the accident that just happened. "Who are you? Show yourself!" "You can save hundreds, perhaps thousands of people...Now, I need an answer." End of Chapter 1 Category:March 2012 Category:Chapter Category:A Falling Star